


take us to the stars tonight

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, jaepil date during spring uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: just a fluff (maybe slightly cheesy) of jaepil on a date. ^^





	take us to the stars tonight

**Author's Note:**

> actually wrote this in july 2018 but kept it cos i wanna post it after i've finished my jaepil coffee shop au. but there's no need to read that fic if you haven't already.  
> anyway, enjoy x

The weather is perfect, not too warm, not too cold, just the perfect weather to spend the day outside. It also happens to be a Saturday, a day for someone like Wonpil to take a breather from his job as a teacher at his uncle’s preschool during the weekdays. For once, he’s not alone spending his weekends. No, this time he has someone to spend the day with.

It’s a total lie if Wonpil says he’s perfectly calm at this moment, on a date at one of the parks that Seoul has to offer with a handsome guy who immediately stole Wonpil’s attention since the first day when he walked inside that coffee shop, The Roasted Bean.

It’s actually not the first date but it feels like it is because Wonpil still feels nervous whenever it’s only just the two of them. Especially since his date, Jae is way too cool and handsome for him. Frankly, he doesn’t even understand how someone like Jae would accept his first invite for a date and even wants to go on a date again the week after.

For now, Wonpil is really at ease, happy indeed, don’t get him wrong. He loves being with Jae since he can listen to the other guy talk for hours without feeling bored. Currently, Jae is busy talking about one of his classmates in his music theory class who would always try to compete with Jae in the class. After their frequent interactions, Wonpil has observed that Jae tends to talk a lot without noticing when he’s nervous. He doesn’t mind though, he’s glad that Jae does all the talking so it gives Wonpil the excuse to stare at his handsome face without being told off.

“Wonpil,” Jae calls, pulling Wonpil from his thoughts, “Are you okay? I’m sorry for babbling too much.”

Wonpil shakes his head, “No, it’s totally fine! I love hearing you talk.”

Jae laughs as he fixes his fringe, a gesture that Wonpil learns that Jae does when he feels embarrassed. “Well, I think it’s time for you to talk.”

So, Wonpil shares a little bit of his story back in Incheon, his friends and his family, the two things that are extremely important in his life besides music, of course. He notices Jae would nod as he listens to every word that Wonpil utters and it gives him a warm feeling knowing that Jae eagers to know more about him. They’ve only known each other a little over a month now but there’s still so much more to discover by the two of them. The little conversations they have at the coffee shop are not enough so these dates are a nice change of setting and atmosphere since it feels more intimate and personal.

It feels weird to have the attention focused on him because Jae is always at the centre of it whenever they’re on a date and whenever they are with Jae’s friends. After all, Jae is the life of the party whether he likes to admit it or not. Wonpil loves to observe how Jae lights up when he’s with his friends as they love to tease him even though he is the oldest among them. Then, Jae would return their teasing with his own clever comebacks that always manage to make Wonpil giggle. The smile that he gets after is very precious so Wonpil would make a reminder to laugh at Jae’s jokes because seeing Jae’s smiles feels like seeing one of the seven wonders of the world. Breathtakingly beautiful.

The two of them continue to chat on things whatever that comes on top of their heads as they both lay on the towel that Jae has kindly brought with him for them to lay comfortably on the park. It is actually a surprise on part of Jae for Wonpil since Jae had not told him what they are going to do for the date so Wonpil has given his full trust to him. He is delighted when Jae had picked him up in his car and told him as he drives that they’re spending the day at the park and having dinner after that. It’s the perfect kind of date for Wonpil as he feels the most relaxed when he’s with nature and in an open space so that his thoughts could be decluttered from all the mess he had during the weekdays.

Jae looks at his phone screen for the time then turns to look at Wonpil, “It’s getting dark soon. Want to go have dinner now?”

Wonpil nods, “Sure, let’s go.” He sits up and looks around to see the sun is about to disappear, leaving its traces of orange colour painted on the blue sky. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“You choose,” Jae replies, joining Wonpil, whose eyes are fixed on the beautiful sunset, “That’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Wonpil shifts his focus and turns to look at Jae instead, “It is.”

Jae notices Wonpil’s stare on him and nudges him on the shoulder as a tint of red spreads across his fair-skinned cheeks, “The beautiful thing is there!” He points his finger towards the Sun, that’s barely visible now.

Wonpil laughs, feeling his cheeks getting warm as the feeling of embarrassment after being caught fills him. He quickly changes the subject, “I’m up for sushi, is that okay?”

“Perfect, I know a place that serves amazing sushi that makes you completely addicted.”

“Let’s go then.” Wonpil smiles, wishing this day would last a little longer before it ends.

Wonpil and Jae decide to walk to the sushi bar since Jae said the place isn’t that far from the park. Besides, Wonpil prefers walking than being in the car because at least this gives him more time to be alone with Jae.

The park is almost deserted with people leaving for dinner and since the weather is getting colder as the wind blows swiftly past the trees, making the cherry blossoms on the trees raining on them. Frankly, the scene reminds Wonpil like it’s in one of those cliché dramas on TV but Wonpil isn’t complaining. He thought that that only happens in dramas but apparently, it does happen in real life too. The flower petals rains on them and Wonpil stops to admire the scenery while Jae continues to walk ahead without noticing Wonpil’s halt. It looks picturesque so Wonpil decides to pull his phone out of his pocket to capture the moment so he could always remember this moment. With Jae’s tall silhouette in between the row of trees that move to the sound of the wind.

“Come on,” Jae says, looking back and finally sees Wonpil is far behind. He walks back to Wonpil then grabs lightly at Wonpil’s hand, “The sushi bar is near. You’re freezing already.”

Wonpil is in shock, his hand being held by Jae’s.

This is the first real physical contact they’ve made since they only have been on a date once before this. It’s not like Wonpil doesn’t want to hold hands before this but he would always second guess himself since he doesn’t know if Jae wants to do that with him in public. This also happens to be the first time Wonpil feels so attracted to someone so he doesn’t want to move too fast and make Jae feel uncomfortable.

Jae must have noticed how Wonpil is frozen in his spot and doesn’t reply, “Oh, I’m sorry.” He immediately drops his hand so their hands are no longer in contact.

That has made Wonpil came back to life.

“No,” Wonpil says, “Let’s go.” He laces his fingers with Jae’s slender ones, feeling the warmth again. “Where is it again?”

He could notice there’s a slight blush on Jae’s fair-skinned cheeks and his failure of masking his smile, “Let me show you.”

The sushi bar is packed with families and couples when they walked in but luckily, there is an empty table for two that is situated far away from the noisy families. The waiter greets them politely as he passes the menus to both of them and leaves them to make their choices.

“There’s so many to choose from.” Wonpil states as his eyes scan through the menu.

“Just choose whatever you want,” Jae says, a smile on his face.

They still haven’t let go of their hands, so it’s interlocked on the table and Jae’s thumb even caress the back of Wonpil’s hand lightly, putting Wonpil at ease.

Once they have ordered, Jae releases his hand from Wonpil’s to retrieve his phone from his pocket.

“I saw that you took a picture of me at the park,” Jae smiles, “Thought you were being clever, huh? Well, now it’s your turn.”

“Nooooo,” Wonpil whines as he tries to take the phone from Jae’s hands, “The lighting is so bad here so it’s gonna make me look bad.”

Jae seems to look offended, pulling the phone closer to his chest. “As if! You still look handsome even under this shitty lighting. Now, give me a smile.”

Alright, how could Wonpil refuse that request after being complimented like that?

A picture turns into a few more, and Wonpil even has taken his phone out to take pictures of Jae too. They are having too much fun that they didn’t even feel the time pass by so fast that their orders finally came.

“Why aren’t you ordering any sushi?” Wonpil asks, pulling apart the wooden chopsticks as he sees Jae blowing on his steaming hot bowl of ramen.

Jae shrugs, “I’m not feeling it.” He looks up, “Eat up.”

“This is delicious!” Wonpil exclaims after he’s eaten one of the many sushi he’s ordered, “You should try it!”

Jae is laughing at this point, because of Wonpil’s amazement over something like sushi, “It’s okay, I’m good.”

“Come on . . .” Wonpil pouts as he holds the sushi up with his chopsticks for Jae to take, “Try, please.”

There is a change in Jae’s expression, “I don’t know how to say this but . . . I’m actually allergic to seafood.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wonpil replies as he drops the sushi onto his plate, guilt building up in his chest, “We could have eaten somewhere else.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine with just eating ramen.” Jae reassures quickly, “Besides, it already makes me happy seeing you this excited over sushi.”

Wonpil sighs, “But still  . . .”

“Hey,” Jae says, taking Wonpil’s free hand into his so their fingers are laced together once again, “Don’t feel sad. Come on, eat.”

“Fine,” Wonpil pouts, his eyes meeting Jae’s, “But the next time, please tell me all of your allergies before we decide where to go to eat.”

Jae laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. It’s an endearing gesture that Wonpil loves to observe and it helps soothe the guilt that is weighing down in his gut.

“You know, I may be allergic to seafood but I can eat lobster. I love it, even.”

“Well then, we should go eat lobster for our next date.”

“Next date, eh?” Jae smirks, “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

That remark receives a slap on Jae’s arm from Wonpil since he hates that now Jae is teasing him for his eagerness. He knows that Jae would definitely agree to the idea of another date since they’ve been doing this twice now and the first one was initiated by Wonpil. To be honest, Wonpil is glad that Jae is taking the whole situation in an amusing manner so that Wonpil doesn’t feel bad for not knowing of Jae’s allergies.

“I’m sorry if today isn’t as eventful as our last date,” Jae says as he drives Wonpil back to his shared apartment after their dinner. “I’m not that good at organising dates since usually, my exes are the ones who do all the planning.”

“It’s fine,” Wonpil answers truthfully, “I love spending my time with you today. It’s a nice change you know, from the packed environment I’ve been having all week. I always feel free whenever I’m outside so it really helped me in calming myself down. So, thank you.”

Jae grins, his eyes leaving the road momentarily to steal a glance at Wonpil, “I’m glad that this date isn’t a disaster.”

“Not at all, in fact, I feel like I learnt a lot about you today.”

It’s true since the two of them exchanged so many stories about one another and it really makes Wonpil happy that Jae trusts him enough to talk about his home life and his other interests. He feels that maybe his relationship with Jae could really be developed into something more.

The drive to Wonpil’s apartment is accompanied by Jae’s self-made playlists that also has the songs Wonpil had recommended Jae to listen during their early stages of friendship. It warms Wonpil’s heart knowing that Jae actually has taken the time to listen to those songs and even put them into his playlist. He has always wanted to have someone who shares the same passion as him for music so he could talk to them about the intricacies of music that most people won’t be interested in.

With the moon shining against the dark blue sky, its light ray splashes onto the road and also into Jae’s car that makes the whole scene look beautiful and intimate. Wonpil glances at Jae who is focused on his driving, his fingers lightly tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song currently played. Jae is completely oblivious to Wonpil’s stare and he’s glad because he doesn’t want to be caught for being creepy. It’s not his fault that Jae’s profile is too beautiful to not be appreciated.

“It’s here, right?” Jae’s voice startles Wonpil from his dreamy gaze.

The drive feels so short and too quick. Now it’s the time for them to part ways and Wonpil doesn’t want to.

“I guess, I’ll see you later.” Wonpil says as he opens the car door, “I’ll text you, of course.”

“Wait, Wonpil.” Jae calls for him as he gets out from his car to approach Wonpil.

Jae’s steps look nervous and he is also slightly fidgeting, his hands clasped together as a way to steady his hands. He inches closer to Wonpil slowly until he is at his side and his eyes refusing to look directly into Wonpil’s and instead focus on his shoes.

Jae grabs Wonpil’s hand softly, whose hand is trembling by now, “I, uh . . .”

The moonlight looks beautiful on Jae especially since it makes his blond hair look like silver under this light. His fair skin looking incredibly soft and it takes all the power in Wonpil not to touch it, to feel it under his fingertips.

It seems like Jae is struggling to form his words and his hand is cold against Wonpil’s.

It then takes all the courage in Wonpil to tip his toes so his lips are on the same height as Jae before he softly presses his lips onto the other. Jae is surprised by the gesture as his hand left Wonpil’s to hold his arm instead. Wonpil could feel Jae is smiling while they’re kissing underneath the moonlight. Jae tilts his head down as he deepens the kiss so Wonpil doesn’t have to tiptoe and be on the same height as Jae.

When they both parted, Jae and Wonpil start to laugh rather awkwardly.

“Is that what you wanted to do?” Wonpil asks, still laughing after the whole incident.

Jae only nods, “I’m sorry . . . I’m just really bad at this.” He looks at Wonpil with a grimace, “Please don’t tell Younghyun about this.”

“I can’t promise you,” Wonpil replies, as he begins to walk away from the car and into the apartment lobby.

“Wait,” Jae grabs Wonpil by the waist and picks him up to turn him towards him, “One more.”

Jae kisses Wonpil first this time, with the same kind of softness they have felt in their first kiss. He looks extremely pleased when they pull away.

“Wipe that grin off your face!” Wonpil calls out while Jae walks back to his car.

“Not yet!”

Wonpil watches as Jae’s car leaves the apartment complex with his heart still beating so fast against his chest. Even after Jae has left, he stands under the midnight sky with glittering stars decorating it beautifully.

For the first time in a while, he feels wonderful.

 


End file.
